Jordyn Freidame
Jordyn Freidame , notoriously feared under her facade Selladore, is a former slave turned liberator whose intellectualism, critical thinking, and authority have allowed Tacoma slaves to rise up and overthrow their masters. Self-centered, alienated, and overcome by existential despair, Jordyn now serves as mayor of Tainer City, the city of freed slaves, in 2287. Emotionally indifferent, shrewd, and mistakenly cruel to others, Jordyn has clawed her way out from the graves of despair; She rebels against her Sisyphean existence. An overwhelming cloud of dread lingers over her day to day, though no one sees it but her. The cloud brings words of no grand meaning or importance and reminds her that her actions, her trials, and errors, have no effect on the wastes. In utter defiance of the cloud, she has made her life goal one that will leave a mark on the seemingly pointless existence in the wasteland, hoping one day to rebuild society. To restore humanity. __TOC__ History Childhood Growing up, she lived in a small waterfront settlement beneath the highways of Thea’s Park on Foss Waterway, Tacoma, Washington. Life was relatively smooth. She was born a twin with her sister Jade, and her parents were the leading figures of their humble, peaceful community. Albert, her father, was making a name for himself as a caravan baron who organized routes, restoration missions, and trade among settlers and stragglers. Marie, her mother, was headteacher for children and adults alike. When Jordyn was 10 years of age, her parents would conceive another daughter, Celeste. However, tragedy struck as complications with the birth meant Marie suffered a maternal death, and the child was stillborn. This drastic turn of events sent the family down a spiraling wormhole. Every night, Albert would cry himself to sleep, release his rage on the twins and the home, and ultimately turned to alcoholism to cope with the grief. The girls turned to pre-war children stories as an escape from reality. With most of the pages weathered or torn out, Jordyn, being the oldest, had to make up most of the stories and narrative. This process, though difficult, significantly influenced Jordyn's speech, linguistics, and literacy skills, as she was able to ad lib entire segments with rationality and most of all, plausibility. Eventually, she was able to forge her own epics, wondering the other children of the highway. By 12, due to her passion for language, she was unarguably better versed than fully grown adults. Adolescence With morality being less ingrained in society, mankind was free to commit heinous and evil acts against one another. Jordyn herself fell victim to such actions, as she would become subject to child slavery. When she was 14, she and her family were captured in a sinister raid by imperialistic slavers known as the Crosses. She made a foolish move by striking one of her captors, Renzo, who returned a hefty blow which left a mark for months. Taken to live as a concubine by the devious, drooling slavemasters, Jordyn and Jade would fall victim to captivity. Due to her natural beauty, unshaken courage despite being in danger, and sarcastic wit, she caught the eye of the Crosses leader, Kris, who made her his personal servant. It is uncertain who became fond of whom first, but Stockholm syndrome did set in between Jordyn and Kris, her frightening but handsome master. The scars, the beard, and most importantly, the eyes, seduced Jordyn, who tried her best not to admire this man: the man who enslaved her and her family. Despite her age, Jordyn was surprisingly fluent and well versed, and this impressed Kris considerably but left him slightly off-put by his own backwardness. However, being so young, she was easily impressionable and manipulable, and fell victim to his destructive guidance. Kris was strong. He had to be to lead the Crosses, else others would try to seize power through force. Yet, he was compassionate when he felt the rarity of safety. Jade herself was not so lucky, as, for years, she was subject to child prostitution, sometimes going days without rest or food. Tainer City As a wise leader, she started the process of recording history so future generations could retain the knowledge of the past. Paper Category:Characters Category:Cascadia